Quase sem querer
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer que eu quero o mesmo que você. - Fanfic escrita para o X Challenge DG do forum 6v


**Quase sem querer**

_Às vezes o que eu vejo quase ninguém vê. E eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer que eu vejo o mesmo que você._

Ela não era mulher de delicadezas. Pelo contrário, sempre fora muito forte e faltava cuidado em muito do que ela fazia a ele. Draco se espantou ou ouvir a delicadeza nada sutil com que ela o perguntara.

-Você gosta de mim, Malfoy?

Ela queria ouvir ele dizer, com todas as letras. Achou que a pergunta feita de maneira branda não o assustaria, mas assustou. Gina esperou respostas, mas obteve outra pergunta:

-_Você _gosta de mim?

Agora ela voltara ao seu modo original e natural de agir: sua encantadora e cativante brutalidade. Ele devia também ter usado de um tom delicado de voz que não a pusesse contra a parede, mais do que o corpo dele já fazia. Gina não iria responder. Ela fizera a pergunta primeiro, afinal. Cruzou os braços. Fez uma adorável careta de criança mimada que ele viu e teve que se segurar para não desfazer seu semblante sério.

-Acho bom _você _responder essa pergunta, Malfoy. Porque o modo como vou te tratar vai depender da resposta que você me der.

Silêncio. Ele não queria admitir pra ela. Isso estragaria tudo. Toda sua pose de quem não liga a mínima pra esse relacionamento e só quer que as coisas continuem como estão. Toda a imagem que ele tentava passar de que aquilo era só uma coisa física que não despertara nele nenhuma faísca sequer e que ele jamais se envolveria além daquilo que já estava se envolvendo. Sua máscara, que era também sua única defesa, cairia em pedaços no chão. Ele não queria responder.

Não queria, mas precisava.

-Eu acho... Considerando tudo que há entre nós... - Ele estava mesmo sem palavras? - Quer dizer, antes disso tudo acontecer...

-Você gosta ou não de mim, Draco? Eu quero saber se posso confiar no pressentimento que me faz te dar uma chance, apesar de tudo que você é. Eu tenho que ter certeza que meu instinto de que há mais em você do que uma marca negra é verdadeiro. Só aí eu vou poder tratar você como eu realmente gostaria de te tratar, Draco... Porque...

-...Porque você gosta de mim? - interrompeu ele.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, admitindo sem palavras que gostava dele. Isso mudava muito as coisas. Ela gostava. Será que ela não conseguia ver nos olhos dele, do mesmo jeito que ele viu no fundo dos olhos castanhos dela, que ele gostava dela também?

"Sim, eu gosto de você" - ela disse com os olhos e prosseguiu com a boca.

-Mas não sei se você merece o que eu sinto. Você sabe, tem muito em jogo...

-Bem...

Ele refletiu por alguns segundos, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Você sabe quem eu era, não sabe? - finalmente ele perguntou.

Ela franziu a testa em desconfiança, mas respondeu a pergunta. Aonde essas perguntas vão chegar?

-Sei.

-E sabe que do jeito que eu era, eu jamais chegaria perto de você, não sabe?

-Sei.

-Então você sabe que de algum modo eu mudei, certo?

-Sei.

-Então, você sabe porque eu mudei?

-Não sei. - respondeu Gina séria - Porque?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a encarou, esperando que ela seguisse sua lógica. Ela não compreendeu. Talvez porque seja muito improvável.

-Porque... - ele tomou fôlego pra dizer o resto das palavras - porque eu... gosto de você.

Ela riu, timidamente, compreendendo a magnitude do momento. Ele acabara de dizer que gostava dela. E ela sabia, sem uma explicação, que era verdade. Isso era quase um eu te amo, vindo dele. E mais ainda que um eu te amo, significava eu me importo com você. E atrelado a isso, havia um eu me preocupo e um eu vou tentar não te desapontar. Ela não podia acreditar.

Mas acreditou, porque o próximo passo dele foi entrelaçar os dedos nos dela e puxá-la para fora daquele pequeno esconderijo em que estavam. As pessoas, conhecidos deles, observavam o improvável casal com espanto. Mãos dadas significavam envolvimento e Draco e Gina juntos era além de improvável, ligeiramente proibido, dadas as circunstâncias da guerra. Como eles foram se envolver? As pessoas pensavam no porque, no como e no se daria certo. Eles não.

Draco apenas sorriu pra ela, confiante. "Agora você sabe que eu gosto mesmo de você?" Ele perguntou com os olhos cinzentos.

"Sei" Ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido, que só não era mais luminoso porque ela sentia sobre si os olhos das pessoas ao redor.

Entre tantas sardas e o cor de rosa da sua boca, o branco dos seus dentes timidamente se mostrou, só pra ele. Uma fresta daquele sorriso acanhado iluminou a visão dele, como se ela inteira não fosse suficiente para iluminar a vida dele.

_ Eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer que eu quero o mesmo que você._


End file.
